


We took the step, we took the leap

by coldrust



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: (i butchered it), (non existent senatorial announcement), (please it's fiction), Forced, Implied Past Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Nothing explicit, Past Sexual Encounter, Pole Dancing, club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 20:22:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11790765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldrust/pseuds/coldrust
Summary: Will's lost soul gets picked up by a certain silver Senator who promised him love from a past long ago.





	We took the step, we took the leap

**Author's Note:**

> I borrowed the title from Imagine Dragon's Walking the Wire. Listen to it y'all. I made this around May, I think and this has been brought to you by the Unholy Trinity brought by me, Rachel and Fi. Something to pick up your souls with as well everyone.
> 
> All is well. Fiction brings me some kind of ease under the hard grate of real life. Peace and love.
> 
> Betaed by me. All errors are mine. Enjoy!

Will had stood out by a television store where the upcoming announcement of news would start. He held his hands around a warn styro cup of cocoa and fidgeted where he stood. It was near midnight and he had ran out of the club the moment he finished his first dance.

He was clad only in a large thermal jacket with nothing but a g-string on his body. There was a food truck nearby and he decided to have something warm to stop his shivers from the cold early winter air.

“We interrupt this program to feed live at our 2017 Elections on who will be our elected Senators-”

Will closed his eyes the moment he saw Hannibal on screen. He took a sip and kept his tears at bay. His wife was at his right side wearing a long blue trench coat to ward off the snow falling where they were.

Will wanted to step up to the screen and hold his fingers to it just to make sure Hannibal was indeed there. Instead, he crumpled the cup in his hand and threw it on the sticky pavement. He forgot to wear shoes in his haste.

“Dr. Hannibal Lecter!”

The crowd cheered for him both on TV and in the street Will was in. He couldn’t help but wheeze at the loss of his breath. He crouched a bit, unable to contain his joy and started tearing up.

He looked up and saw Hannibal smile at the screen and raise up his wife’s hand. He leaned in to kiss her cheek before he took his jacket and headed down and out of the screen.

They had a promise. Will watched as the camera panned back and recorded how Hannibal had opened his car door and sped off from the venue.

“When I win, I will file the divorce. She has only been an asset to me,” Hannibal had said to him as Will lay on his arm while they watched the stars. They were on the banks of a far river where no one could reach them and Will appreciated gesture.

“I’d be called the mistress.”

“Whom I’ve always loved first. I never knew I would see you again, mylimasis. My love.”

Will had sat up then and watched Hannibal’s eyes shine with the twinkling stars. “I was just a country boy back then meeting a handsome and devilish kid who owned the ranch I worked on.”

“Someone who shared my existence.”

“You’re making me blush, Han. Stop that,” Will was silenced by a kiss.

Hannibal then leaned his forehead on Will’s, “And I reiterate that the moment I become successful, on my own, with a name, I will come back to you and make you my only bride.”

Hannibal had met him back when he was a psychiatrist. Will had been walking aimlessly out in far street after his night at the club. He was harassed and earned a few bruises and bumps to fight for himself.

It was also the moment a car parked neatly next to him. Will looked up tiredly and decided whether he could seduce the man for money or just go on his way.

When the lamp post shadowed Hannibal’s high cheeks, he almost broke down. He took a step back before shaking his head. He averted his eyes immediately from his cheekbones, avoiding eye contact, and started heading away from him.

“Wait.”

Will froze.

A hand held his shoulder. Will’s knees buckled for a moment before regaining strength in his thighs to balance himself on his stilettos. He furrowed himself deeper in his coat.

“Look me in the eye.”

Will fought hard to swallow a sob. He turned and looked into those familiar brown red eyes. He shook and tried to claw away from the man.

“You’re not him.”

“You are Will Graham. You’re 31. You lived in my ranch when you were a kid. You are my world.”

Will gasped and let out a groan. A man, out of nowhere, declaring who he had been was outrageous. But his pounding heart told him to trust his eyes.

“The Hannibal I knew would have found me.”

“May I touch you?” Hannibal whispered, his lips apart as if he couldn’t stick his jaw back.

Will nodded. He winced when Hannibal rubbed at the blossoming bruise on his cheek.

“I looked for you. I asked the police. I asked anyone my father knew. When he died, I found that he had been diverting everything, my research, my trail, my leads that would lead to you. He didn’t want you in my family.”

“I think it was good of him.”

Hannibal held both of Will’s cheeks now, “Do you think that I forgot you? When I came back to the ranch the night we first made love, Will, and learning you moved away? Because of my father disliking our intimate friendship? I slept on the cold fireplace for days. I wandered out into town alone asking for you.”

“I love you, Hannibal,” Will hiccuped, trying to stifle his sobs, “You were the only one.”

Hannibal leaned in close. “I apologize for the time we lost together. I love you, more than what you can imagine.”

“This isn’t real.”

“Fate brought you here. In my arms once more.”

Will looked up and drew in a couple of breaths before looking back at Hannibal. “I’m not the bright Will you knew anymore. I didn’t have the passion to do our ‘art’ anymore. I felt not entitled to take a life without you. It never felt right to kill without you. I lost dad. Then grew up in a boy’s home.”

Hannibal kneeled down and held Will’s hand. He made him place it on his shoulder. His fingers gracefully unclasped his seven inch gold and glittery heels from his feet.

“Please don’t throw it away. It’s all I have,” Will whimpered as Hannibal was about to chuck it out on a bush. He then saw how Hannibal clenched his jaw.

“I can buy you a dozen more.”

“It’s the first I bought since I started dancing. It reminded me of your eyes.”

Hannibal’s face crumpled. He gathered Will in his arms and hugged him tight.

“I’m running for election, sweet Will. People will ask who I am with tonight other than my wife.”

The word stung Will immediately, “Oh. Yes, you are married. Why should I have thought that you maybe weren’t?”

“No. She is only a mere tactic in this election, Will. She is nothing but net worth and a safety crutch”

“Papa?”

Will grabbed his heels from Hannibal’s fingers and ran away. He saw a small figure of a young boy at the doorsteps to a house near them.

\--

Will walked back to the club and retreated towards the back door in the alley. It was the entrance for both dancers, staff and patrons who had way too much money to spend.

Beverly was leaning heavily on the doorframe. “Hannibal won?”

He nodded before trying to duck in. Bev stopped him with an outstretched hand, bumping against his shoulders. “You think you’re making the decisions hm?”

Will looked her in the eye. “He’s making the decisions.”

“And you think his reputation isn’t gonna run down the ground after they find out who you are?”

“I thought you were--”

“I am one of those people in this universe who’d kill for you. And all I’m thinking of is your safety. I don’t want you hurt.”

“After tonight, I don’t really know what’s going to happen.”

Bev snorted, “He’ll whisk you wherever. But be ready, honey, you’ll not be leaving unscathed. But you can always hide out here or at my place.”

“I’d never leave you.”

Bev brought him in for a hug. She inhaled deeply and sighed. Her hand patted Will’s back. “This is goodbye?”

“For now, but there’s still a last dance. For kicks.”

Will walked in and headed to his dressing room. As he sat on a high stool, he glanced at the door which was ajar. He slipped out of his wide width gstring and changed to an even skimpier one that revealed the hollows of his inner thighs and groin.

He looked over his shoulder and traced the movement outside his room. Secretly, his heart craved for Hannibal to turn up at the door. He shook his head. Ridiculous, he thought as he sprayed oil on his body. He pushed back his hair and tamed his curls even if he knew they’d spring back.

He sat back down on the stool and leaned down. He slipped on his heels and clasped the buckles. The gold glittered under the dim lights overhead. A chuckle fell out of his glossed lips.

Will stood up and tested his weight, stepping back then forward a few steps. He bent at the waist and reached the floor, stretching.

After a few moments, he had cracked several of his spines and loosed his joints for preparation.

“You’re up next, Will,” Beverly peaked her head in his door and waved at him.

“Do I look good?”

Bev looked behind her before slipping in. She closed the door and started giggling.

“After ten years of knowing each other? I don’t you’ll ever not look good. Look at you.”

“We’ve made plans, Bev. He bought me a house at Sugarloaf and…”

“D’you think I could ride up there when the winter’s cleared out?”

Will walked towards her in long swift strides. His arms wrapped around her. Bev buried her face on Will’s neck.

“You’re welcome to pester me whenever.”

“Who’d have known Maid in Manhattan would happen in my club?”

Will pulled away, as if offended. “I’m not a maid.”

“Well, you sometimes dress like one.”

They shared a bout of laughter.

“Seriously though,” Bev checked her watch, “You’re up in four minutes. Go!”

She pushed him out his room and waved at him to head on out the stage. She took the stairs next to the room where there was an area that overlooked the club. It was reserved for patrons and dancers as well who needed neutral ground.

Beverly sat down on the edge of the couch nearest the railing. Her hand grasped the metal.

“I’ve prepared Will’s resignation. I promised him a safety net from the binding that whenever he wanted, he can sever ties with this club unlike other dancers with time locked contracts.”

“Is this his last dance for tonight?” Hannibal unbuttoned his jacket and took a small swig from his glass of brandy.

“Last in this club. He’s a dancer, Dr. Lecter, I don’t think this will be his last performance.”

“I’ve included a studio room in his house. He can invite students to come.”

“Of all the people Will can end up with, he catches a Senator. The media will kill him.”

“I haven’t told Will that I’ll be releasing an autobiography the moment I swear in. He’s the main character in it. Not me.”

Beverly stretched her arms over her head when the lights cut off to colored lights and the spotlight. “I can’t imagine how lucky Will must be feeling right now.”

“I will provide him everything he lost.”

Beverly saw the change in Hannibal’s eyes. They were bright when he first came in.

Now, it was hard stone when they met eyes. However, when Bev saw how Hannibal tracked Will in the darkness when the music started, it softened with a hint of devotion and love.

“D’you love him?”

Hannibal stood up and left his drink by the small corner table. He leaned his hands on the railing as Will climbed up the pole and let go with his hands, legs wrapped around the metal. He slid down then spread himself long on the floor before rising up to arch his back, ass up.

“Even if he’s dancing for money? How many had taken him home?”

Bev lit a cigarette and sucked in. She let the smoke out through her teeth. “A handful, all gray blonde. All tall. All like you.”

“I love him,” he answered. His attention got caught when the slow music broke up to something more spicy. Will had kneeled in the middle of the stage and waited until the men and women stuck in money in his g-string. He then stood up and strutted the stage to pick up the other bills lying around, thrown for him.

“Has he always been a regular dancer?”

“He’s a weekend special. He works at a cafe down the block from my house on regular days. It pays shitty but at least he gets free food.”

“My security tells me that he’s only an idea for me. A charity case.”

“Like how, as a psychiatrist, you want to learn his psyche? Honey, I’d slip something in your drink right now, you'll be fucked the rest of your life.”

“No, he’s not an experiment. He is an exquisite divine creature I want to shelter and care for. He is not a mere science research. He’s the man I love.”

“Didn’t know you swing that way, Doctor.”

Will bowed on the stage and headed out back. Both Beverly and Hannibal noticed his exit.

“Love is not defined by which side I ‘swing’ for. Love is simply-”

Bev rounded him and started pushing him towards the stairs, “Go get your boy, Senator.”

Will jumped when he felt hands on his shoulder. They travelled and he felt incredibly warm being encased by the jacket. He leaned back and recognized Hannibal by his cologne.

He closed his eyes and sighed, “You shouldn’t be here. Of all the places, it’s filthy. News might get you.”

“When did I never get what I want?”

“I remember when we first met.” Will held the jacket close. He felt Hannibal’s hand on his back, leading his body to him.

“Only needed a little persuasion,” Hannibal kissed his temple and opened his door halfway.

Outside, there were two men wearing suits and wore a gun to their belts. Will looked back up at his lover and sighed, “Separate ways?”

“It is for our best interest, mylimasis.”

Will wore the jacket correctly and ducked under the curtains of the stage to slip out into the bar next to it. Behind him, one of the guards trailed after him. But before he took a step back into the life he was going to leave, he saw Hannibal walking away with the guard--he stood proud, relaxed and what made Will duck his head was how Hannibal looked over his shoulder to seek for a glimpse too.

The bar was incredibly noisy and rowdy with cheering for the dancers on stage. Money was thrown and the dancers willed themselves to perform longer.

Will was frozen. For all ten years he’d been dancing, he’s seeing everything in a new light. He had paraded his body against his own pride for necessities.

He lost his breath when the guard held the back of his head and guided him out the main door.

Vaguely, he saw Beverly smoking on the second floor with a smile to her lips.

Hannibal was there to catch him when he stumbled in the car. He held onto him while his body trembled.

“Never, never again,” Hannibal whispered to Will’s cold skin. “There is a great chance you will find something your heart wants you to do. I will help you.”

Will watched how the light caught onto Hannibal’s face. The dark caught onto his cheeks. When he looked up, Hannibal’s eyes was there to hold him, tender and true.

After they passed through several miles and turns, the car slowed to a stop by a shoulder. The other car tailing them stopped just behind them.

“What’s happening?”

Hannibal carded his fingers through Will’s hair, “I personally asked them to leave us be for the rest of the ride.”

Will yawned and straightened up when the guard turned towards them and handed Hannibal a gun. “Is that necessary?”

“Only when needed,” Hannibal said, tucking it behind him by the waistband of his pants.

The guard got out and closed the door, walking straight towards the other car.

Hannibal got out and occupied the driver’s seat. He revved up the engine before patting the seat next to him. “Join me?”

Will crawled between the seats, avoiding the shift and sat shotgun. The car behind them made a u-turn, highlighting most of their faces by the mirrors until they were headed the other way.

Hannibal got caught with how wild Will’s curls were, cheeks and lips flushed, skin ghosted with bumps.

“Are you cold?”

Will reached out for Hannibal’s hand on the shift. He held them and placed it close to his cheek. “I’m hungry.” He jolted when the car moved forward.

“I can cook for you.”

Will whined as he remembered their nights together tangled in the bedsheets and also enclosed in a space where time never went on with Hannibal by the kitchen laughing.

“Will you be gone by morning?”

This time, Hannibal clasped his hand tight on Will’s fingers and brought their entwined hands towards his lips, “You shall be by my side as my rightful queen.”

The ride was silent. Will leaned himself against the car window and sighed. In a blur, he watched the lights pass them by, clinging to his vision as stars.

“Do you think of a future with me?”

Will jolted up as if electrified. In all his life, ever since the first moment he met Hannibal, it was the only singular goal he only ever wanted in life.

“I should be asking you that. I’m the homewrecker.”

Will winced at how tight Hannibal was holding his hand. It seemed he got angered by his words but his face showed otherwise. He looked...sad.

“You never wrecked a home that wasn’t there in the first place. Bedelia wanted fame and endorsements. She got it and now, it is only right to out her right through the door.”

Will pushed himself over the gear shift and landed a soft peck against Hannibal’s cheek.

The blank void of several months that passed by with only hushed confessions of love and secret dates slowly crumbled bit by bit.

Hannibal suddenly chuckled.

“What?”

“You may perhaps be too hungry, darling. Let’s find you something.”

Will flushed when he heard his stomach grumble instead of ghost feeling it. He pushed himself deeper into the car seat, embarrassed. “I told you.”

Will watched as Hannibal’s smile widened. It was a sight that always brought him back to the past.

The car arrived at a discreet diner and Hannibal turned off the engine after rolling a few inches down of the window. He started to talk but Will silenced him with a kiss.

“I know, I’ll go.”

Will unzipped the jacket and pinched a few bucks from the waistband of his thongs and pulled out most of it to the dashboard.

To Will, it was mostly routine, but when he suddenly realized Hannibal was watching, he started feeling heavy and unimportant.

“You did what you had to do, I do not judge you for what you had to do in order to survive.”

“I remember how all the songs playing at the club was about love. And how ironic it was for me to dance on stage thinking you were watching.”

“I watched your last dance.”

Those words comforted Will as he talked to the lady at the counter. She hollered the order at the flap behind her and looked at Will from head to toe.

“You got cash kid?”

In a flash of anger, Will slid all of his earnings to the cashier.

The lady plucked the correct amount and pushed the cash back to Will, “Hey, I was gonna ask if you wanted a free meal that’s all.”

Will ducked back in the car and sucked in a deep breath, “Do you still eat diner food?”

Hannibal’s laugh warmed Will like hot sticky syrup. He helped Will put the food boxes on the dashboard. “Just because I got a little more money than everyone else means that I became a snob. I haven’t because you taught me how to live.”

Will had already tucked into his burger and most of the sauce migrated to his cheeks from smiling too hard.

Hannibal drove them back on the highway and not without Will hand feeding him everything he bought. The calm washing in Hannibal’s veins made him smile lazily.

When Will started kissing away the crumbs from Hannibal’s stubbled cheek, the car was driving by a road with trees hovering on either side. Hannibal parked by a shoulder near a bend and turned to catch Will’s lips against his.

The swell in his heart doubled by how soft Will’s moans were against his lips. Their tongues glided, soft and warm, grounding.

Will was the first to pull away. He was panting. The shine in his eyes grew glassy and his pupils were blown. “I want you.”

Hannibal inhaled sharply, seeing how Will tracked the flare in his nostrils. He leaned in again and propped himself up by the knee to reach Will’s neck.

Will expected a bite. A gasp left his lips when he felt Hannibal laying soft sucking kisses on his skin. His head met the car window, back arched, jacket tangled and confining.

“I would,” Hannibal pushed away from Will and took his lips again, “like you on the back seat.”

Will chuckled, “We sound like we’re in a romance novel.”

A smile crept up Hannibal’s eyes. “But you’re no woman in distress.” He pulled away when Will moved to push down the car seat’s lever. It folded open vertically giving Will the space to crawl to the back.

Hannibal traced his fingers against Will’s exposed thigh. “Marvelous.”

They stretched on the back seat; Will on his back, legs spread and flushed. Hannibal hovering over him, licking his way into Will’s mouth.

“I missed you.”

Hannibal paused at unbuttoning his pants. He went silent as he caressed Will’s inner thigh down to his groin. “If I owned the world. If I were a god.”

Will moaned, broken, at how Hannibal licked teasingly on his navel.

“If our lives had been different. I’d still find you. And ache for you.”

“I missed you too would have been alright,” Will pulled Hannibal down by the neck for another kiss, smiling.

The car windows fogged up and the engine was cut off.

Will woke up to the rush of air breaking against the open window. He yawned and slowly sat up.

Hannibal was still in his yesterday’s clothes but he appeared softer. Less intimidating as what he was on tv.

“Hann? Where are we?” Will crawled over to the front seat and winced at how sore he was.

Hannibal held their hands together, “Are you okay?”

“Good kinda sore,” Will chuckled.

“Only good things will come to you starting now. Only the best.”

Will repeated his question. He felt warm as Hannibal placed the back of his hand against his warm thin lips. He mumbled before pressing his hand against his chin.

“Home. Our home.”


End file.
